World memories
by xErchomai
Summary: Il avait fait le tour du monde. Il avait tout vu. Karin était impressionnée par ça. UA. Toshiro x Karin
1. World memories

_World memories_

* * *

« -Ca faisait un bail Karin. »

Il avait dit ça avec nonchalance. La jeune femme se trouvant juste devant lui semblait figée dans le temps. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient d'un air ahuri. Il remarqua même le tremblement imperceptible de ses mains lorsqu'il avait parlé. Le garçon souriait à la jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Elle avait bien grandi la Karin Kurosaki. Pourtant ses cheveux toujours aussi court et son style de garçon manqué la définissait toujours. Cela le rassurait un peu.

« -To … Toshiro ? »

Le sourire du garçon s'élargît encore un peu. Elle l'avait donc reconnu. Pourtant, il avait aussi beaucoup changé. Lui aussi avait pris quelques centimètres. Il restait tout de même quelqu'un de petit pour son âge. Puis ses cheveux incroyablement clairs étaient encore plus en désordre qu'auparavant. Il remarqua le sourire de la jeune fille et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Lentement, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Tu m'avais tellement manqué, _elle chuchotait_.

-Toi aussi. »

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un de ce gabarit avoir autant de force. Il sentit son parfum. Qu'il lui avait manqué lui aussi ! Cette odeur de fraise qui donnait faim. Toshiro attendit qu'elle se calme avant de la lâcher.

« -Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? _lui demanda-t-elle_.

-Un peu partout, _lui répondit-il_. C'était un tour du monde incroyable.

-Tu me racontes. »

Le garçon ne pouvait pas lui refuser quelques choses. Il lui raconta son séjour en Italie, les restaurants français qu'il avait fait, la beauté de l'Espagne, la grandeur des Etats-Unis, la chaleur du Brésil, le traditionalisme anglais, la vie en Chine, et toutes les autres choses qu'il avait pu voir. Lors de son récit, les yeux de la jeune fille n'avaient cessé de pétiller. Elle aurait tant aimé venir avec lui.

« -Hinamori est resté en Chine, lui _expliqua-t-il_. Elle voulait sauver les chiens élevés dans le but d'être mangé.

-C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Toshiro savait que la brune se trouvant à sa gauche avait toujours été un peu jalouse de son amie d'enfance. Pourtant, les deux filles s'entendaient incroyablement bien. Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une boite. Il la lui tendit. Elle sembla vraiment surprise.

« -C'est ton cadeau, _elle le prit et resta quelques secondes à regarder le paquet_. Ouvre-le.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas faire de paquet cadeau. »

Elle se mit à rire alors qu'elle ouvrait le paquet. Il la vit se figer lorsqu'elle remarqua ce que c'était. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient une chevalière comportant une pierre noire. Elle comportait le symbole qu'ils avaient tout les deux dessinés lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le K de Kurosaki qui se mêlait habilement au H de Histugaya. Il vit que de nouvelles larmes de joie menaçaient de couler. Elle devait être tellement émue. Elle la mit à son annulaire avec un sourire radieux.

« -J'ai exactement la même, _il lui montra son majeur_. J'espère qu'elle te plait.

-Tu rigoles ? Elle est magnifique. Tu les as fait faire exprès pour nous ?

-Evidement. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi Karin. »

Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux. Avec douceur, il lui prit la main et observa la bague. Elle lui allait vraiment bien. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Toshiro ferma les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il rouvrit les yeux puis recula. Elle semblait choquer.

« -Ca va Karin ? _elle hocha la tête_.

-Je pensais que tu étais amoureux d'Hinamori, _elle s'expliquait_.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement.

-Ca veut dire que …

-Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Le garçon répondit au contact. Il était tellement heureux. Au départ, Toshiro avait cru qu'elle ne l'aimait de la même façon que lui mais visiblement il avait tort.

* * *

 **xo**

 **xo**

* * *

Pour une fois que j'écris quelque chose de vraiment joyeux. C'est un peu niait mais je suis dans cette période où j'aime bien ce qui est niait et totalement mignon.

Pour donner votre avis, c'est toujours dans les reviews. Et si vous voulez parler de n'importe quoi aussi. Je suis ouverte à tout


	2. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Réponses aux reviews anonymes

 **MikeRyder16** Thank you. I don't know if your french or not so I will talk in English during all this answer. I'm happy that you like it. Thank you, again.


End file.
